


got my name on this treasure

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Implied Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, hey i love using that tag, takes place circa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: Michael would like to say he rolls his eyes or tells Calum off for being annoying as fuck, because he is, uncharacteristically so, but his brain is a bit stuck on Calum’s bare chest two meters in front him at the moment, golden skin illuminated by the sun coming through the window.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: prompt fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	got my name on this treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! This is me receiving the prompt: “Help me find my shirt” “You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to.” from [shal](https://wheniminouterspace.tumblr.com/) and letting it get completely out of hand, as it does. But it's okay, it was fun writing different dynamics for malum for once!  
> Shout out to [anna](https://ashtcnirwin.tumblr.com/) for reading this through and convincing me it was actually good with the nicest (and funniest) comments! <3
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Michael is sprawled comfortably on his not so comfortable hotel room bed, lazing away on his phone looking at stupid vine compilations, when an unexpected and rather aggressive knock on the door makes him jump.

“Michael, let me in!” Calum whisper-shouts, knocking again.

“Jeez, calm down, I’m coming,” Michael shouts back with a frown, not bothering to pretend to be quiet. It’s five pm, if people want to sleep, then… they can sleep tonight, when the sun isn't shining bright outside. 

Curious, Michael gets up to get the door. What is Calum screaming at him for? Michael doesn’t know if he should be worried or pissed. He’d noticed Calum was a little moody this morning during press, but he’d said he was taking a nap after lunch, so Michael had thought he’d have calmed down by now. Apparently not.

Maybe a nap isn’t what Calum needs, maybe he needs something more… _physical_. After all, this little arrangement they have between them is for this exact purpose. For when one of them is getting a bit cranky and needs to let out a little steam. But Michael isn’t gonna proposition Calum if he’s gonna be grumpy and shouting at him for no reason. He can find someone at the club tonight who’s willing to deal with his bad mood. Even if that would kind of hurt, for reasons Michael has never really looked into.

Michael shakes his head. He’s getting a little ahead of himself. Maybe Calum is in trouble or needs something and has a good reason to be grumpy.

“What the hell did you do with my shirt?” Calum grumbles when Michael opens the door, bypassing him without a greeting to go ruffle through Michael’s bag at the foot of the bed.

Yeah, no, Michael doesn’t see any good reason here.

Closing the door again, he goes to stand beside Calum, crossing his arms at his friend who’s currently mumbling unintelligible words, most likely complaints, into Michael’s bag.

“Hum, hi?” Michael says. “What is wrong with you?” This isn’t like Calum to act like this around Michael. Well, around anybody, really, because Calum is the definition of warm sunshine, but especially around Michael. Calum is sweet with Michael, like a melted marshmallow. (Except for when they’re in bed, or anywhere else naked together, but that’s just something else entirely. Doesn’t have anything to do with him acting like a dick.)

Calum gives him a side eye before sighing and going to look around Michael’s room. “I can’t find my stupid shirt even though it was in my bag this morning, and Luke and Ashton said they don’t have it. They seemed a bit _busy_ when I went to their room, so I’m inclined to believe them. Which _means_ ,” he turns towards Michael, scowling and pointing a finger at him, “that you have it.”

Michael would like to say he rolls his eyes or tells Calum off for being annoying as fuck, because he is, uncharacteristically so, but his brain is a bit stuck on Calum’s bare chest two meters in front him at the moment, golden skin illuminated by the sun coming through the window. Calum is here fucking shirtless and Michael hadn’t even noticed, too caught up in his confusion, and they haven’t slept together in a while so he hasn’t really seen Calum without a shirt on, and holy shit, Calum has gotten Large with a capital L, and Michael feels his mouth starting to water at the sight. 

There’s no trace of a six pack or anything like that, but Calum looks fucking _huge_ , his shoulders wider (and by that he means probably wide enough to rival Luke’s, which is _insane_ ) than they used to be and chest more full and his arms, fuck. Michael’s no small guy, but he’s ninety-five percent sure that if Calum were to punch him right now he’d stand no chance against him. Not that Calum would ever punch him, or that Michael would want him to. Although, if he’s being honest here, Michael would probably let Calum punch him. It’d be kinda hot, in a weird, kinky way that Michael doesn’t feel like reasoning out, and more importantly, there’s not a lot of things Michael wouldn’t let Calum do to him. Calum knows it, too. Thankfully he doesn’t abuse of this knowledge too much.

“Mike,” Calum says loud and clear, and Michael’s eyes snap back to Calum’s face, who looks unimpressed even though Michael is having trouble breathing properly all of a sudden. The room is hot. Why is the room hot? Michel didn’t think he’d missed being with Calum like this, but with Calum looking like he does in front of him, all big arms and glowing skin, he’s realizing maybe he was wrong. He wants to reach out and touch so bad. “Where is it?”

Michael swallows. “I don’t have– I don’t even know what shirt you’re talking about.”

“The polka dots shirt, the black one! The only dress shirt I have.”

“Well, I don’t have your fucking shirt, what the hell would I do with it?” The shirt is _not_ his priority right now. It’s not even one of Calum’s best ones.

“For a stupid prank? So that I have to wear something not cool to go out tonight?” Calum looks like he’s not entirely convinced by what he’s saying though, his voice sounding way more calm already.

Michael lets out a small smile, because Calum is very, very cute despite being in a foul mood. And distractingly hot. He wipes his sweating palms on his pants. “Well, I obviously didn’t take it. Also, we’re going out in, like, five hours, why are you worrying about this now? Weren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

Calum sighs. “I was. But I just woke up and wanted to try out the clothes with these new boots I got yesterday, and now I can’t find the shirt.”

Letting his eyes drift towards Calum’s chest, Michael hums, already distracted again. Who can blame him, though? The sight is clearly more interesting than Calum’s lost shirt.

“So you really didn’t take it?” Calum asks. Michael shakes his head, gaze shifting to Calum’s tattoos enhancing the size of his bicep and making Michael’s mouth water even more, and Calum sighs again — Michael definitely doesn’t notice the way it makes his chest heave. “Help me out then?”

“What?”

“Help me find my shirt,” Calum repeats, and Michael looks back up at him again, letting the heat pooling in his eyes burn Calum’s. There’s no reason for him to be alone in this.

‘You know, as much as I want to…” he starts before deciding, _what the hell_ , and slowly taking a few steps towards Calum and stopping right in front of him. “I don’t want to.”

Confusion dances in Calum’s eyes for a moment, then Michael brings a hand to Calum’s belt loop, tugging him closer, and the fingertips of his other hand to graze the skin beneath Calum’s nipple where Michael knows he’s sensitive.

Sure enough, Calum’s breath hitches and his eyes turn darker the way Michael loves as he lets out a silent ‘ _oh_ ’, his own hands coming up to grip Michael’s elbows. The temperature in the room has risen another notch, the heat crawling under Michael’s skin and making his heart struggle to keep up. Maybe this is what he’s missed. The electricity lightning up his body, making him feel alive and present.

“I think we can do something more interesting than looking for your shirt, yeah? Would that make you feel better?” Michael breathes out.

Calum seems hesitant for maybe half a second, but then he nods, never one to resist this, biting his lip when Michael’s fingers move down to scratch at his ribs before surging forward to crash his lips against Michael’s, and Michael almost falls backwards, would have if it weren’t for Calum’s steady grip or his arms.

Kissing Calum is nothing new. It hasn’t been for a long time. They first kissed when they were only teenagers, curious but too shy and awkward to discover this with anyone other than each other. Then they started kissing when they were lonely and either a little sad or a little too horny while on tour — sometimes both, but that was rarely ever practical. Which at some point along the road led them to _this_ , making out and having sex whenever they need to.

Michael almost wishes they did it more often. It’s not how he should think about this, probably, because it’s not about being together; it’s about being with _someone_ where it’s convenient, but god, Calum is a phenomenal kisser, and Michael gets trapped under his spell every time he gets to experience it.

Their noses bump annoyingly for the first couple seconds, but then Calum gets the angle right, he always does, and Michael gets lost in the way their lips slide together perfectly before Calum captures Michael’s lower lip between his own, tugging on it harshly and already taking Michael’s control away from him.

It’s perfect. It shouldn’t be, Michael thinks, because that might imply other things that he’s never let himself think about for fear of ruining anything, but he lets the feeling take him over, body molding itself into Calum’s without Michael’s consent. But it’s okay, because Michael wants it. He wants Calum’s hands gripping his arm and holding his jaw tightly, and he wants the soft but hard skin of Calum’s hips under his burning palms and his clothed chest against Calum’s and Calum’s breath into his mouth and the fire all of it is igniting in his lower stomach.

He wants it, and he’s been wanting it for months, and he can’t believe it took Calum not being able to find a stupid shirt for him to have it again.

With one last pull of Calum’s teeth on his lip Michael moves back, ignoring the way Calum tries to follow him. Michael lets out a breathless laugh, but it dies down almost as soon as it gets past his lips when he takes in Calum’s red face, pupils blown wide and lips puffy.

“Yeah?” Michael breathes out, plastering himself closer against Calum to make up for Calum’s tongue no longer invading his mouth, and he almost lets out an undignified sound when their hips touch, setting him afire. “Is this what you needed? Me?”

“I always need you,” Calum whispers back against his lips.

Fucked up that this is what makes Michael moan out loud. 

“I don’t just need you, though.” The hand on Michael’s arm lets go of him and flies to the hair at the back of Michael’s head, not gripping too tight, just enough for a jolt of pleasure to shoot down Michael's spine. “I do, I promise you I’m feeling it, but– I want you more than I need you. And not just–” Calum shakes his head. “This is fun, and you’re fucking hot and you always know how to make me feel so fucking good, make me feel alive, but– I think maybe... fuck. I’m not making any sense. I want all of you. So fucking bad.”

Before he has time to think, Michael’s face is being cupped from both sides, Calum’s mouth back on his to kiss him passionately, almost desperately. Calum’s words are ringing in the back of Michael’s head, but Calum’s mouth is taking up so much of his attention that he has to store them for later. He’s not even sure he’s understanding them right. He thinks maybe he is, but what if he's just hearing what he wants to hear? And what would that even _be_?

Michael brings his own hands to Calum's growing curls, messing them up beautifully, their entire bodies attached from lips to hips once again. He immediately melts as Calum’s tongue traces over Michael’s lips, too slow and teasing for the way Calum’s body is all hard edges against his, for the way his mouth just collided against Michael almost too roughly.

This feels like it sums up Calum particularly well, though. Direct and rough when he wants to be, soft and gentle when he needs to switch it up. Or when Michael needs it, maybe, but their needs tend to overlap more often than not and so it’s always hard to know who’s need it was first. It doesn’t really matter, anyway, as long as everyone gets what they came for. But the point right now is that Calum is being almost _tender_ suddenly and it has Michael absolutely boneless, powerless to do anything other than let his lips open up mindlessly to let Calum in.

They get lost in this heated kiss, time passing without making them aware of it, but for some reason it doesn’t feel like it’s going anywhere further than that anymore. It could, if one of them pushed for it, because the other wouldn’t say no, but it feels too different for that right now. In the back of his mind, Michael muses that it must be because of Calum’s words floating between them, but he’s not sure he wants to bring them back up before Calum does. He really couldn’t stand to misinterpret anything.

“Mike?” Calum whispers breathlessly when they pull back, and he looks even more debauched than he did a second ago. It’s a good look on him.

“Yeah?” Calum’s hands are delicate on his cheeks, the look in his eyes turning just as warm and soft despite the heat still in there.

“I've been wanting to say this,” Calum starts, not looking away, “because it's felt to me like you're feeling the same, or at least something awfully similar, but I've been putting it off because if somehow I've misread this then this would absolutely crush me. Which is also why I haven’t come to you for this in a while, because it’s felt wrong to only give you my body when I want to give you the rest, so I hope I’m not–”

“Calum,” Michael breaks off with a confused chuckle. “You’re rambling, and you’re hurting my brain, what–”

“Fuck. Okay, sorry, I'm just… yeah. This is not as easy as I thought it would be, but... I love you.”

“I know that,” Michael frowns. It’s weird hearing it when they’ve just kissed, their bodies so close to each other where Michael can feel every single ounce of Calum, but Michael still knows. It’s the most obvious thing ever, and they’ve told each other countless times before. Michael doesn’t understand. “How is that hard to say, why–”

“No, you dumbass,” Calum laughs, and he kisses Michael’s lips softly, like he’s never done before, and Michael wants to kiss him like this forever. But Calum pulls back before long to go on. “I _love_ you. As in, I want to be with you. Like, together. I’ve been doing _this_ , this thing between us, _because_ I love you. Not because you happened to be there one day when I was stupidly horny.”

If Michael had been told this morning that today would have brought this upon him, then, well. He doesn’t know what he would have done, apart from disregarding it, not believing any of it. That’s not– he’s barely believing it now, and Calum has said the words right into his face, so they have to be real but Michael can’t comprehend them. The only thing he can do is stare dumbly into Calum’s eyes with possibly the most confused look in his own.

This doesn’t make sense. This feels like some strange kind of dream, and it’s making Michael’s heart dance weirdly in his chest, and he thinks maybe this looks like what he’s been hoping Calum was saying before, like something he _wants_ , but that doesn’t make sense either, does it?

“Michael? Say something, please?”

“I– what?” Is the only thing Michael can muster up. He doesn’t want to scare Calum off, or make him think he doesn’t like any of this, but he just doesn’t _understand_. This can’t be real, right?

Calum’s eyes go dark then, sad, and it’s like watching a flower wilting in real time, but he looks accepting, and he gives a slight nod before taking a step back, hands and all his warmth leaving Michael. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t– I shouldn’t have said anything.” His voice is trembling slightly, hand coming up to ruffle his hair, and Michael doesn’t know what to do. “It’s okay, I just. God, I’m so fucking stupid, I shouldn’t have assumed that you could love me back. Not like that. This is going to ruin everything and it’s all my fault and–”

“Calum, no,” Michael says finally, taking hold of Calum’s hands before he can start to leave. “I’m not, uh. I don’t really know, this is all new, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t going to ruin anything.”

“How could it not?”

“Because you assumed right.”

“What?” Calum says, blinking, and Michael is as surprised as he is.

“I, uh. I’ve never realized it, and I think maybe I’m not exactly grasping all of what I’m feeling, but I love you. That I know. I always have, and you know it too, right?” Calum nods. “I just don’t think it would be too far fetched to believe that I love you in every way possible.”

Calum frowns. “Are you just saying that to spare my feelings?”

“No,” Michael says with a shake of his head, getting Calum closer to him again. Where he should be. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I hope you trust me enough to know I’m not lying.”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Good,” Michael smiles. He feels light suddenly, like everything is in its right place. “You said you want to be with me, and I just– being with you physically feels good to me as well, but you’re right. I wouldn’t have done this, and kept doing it for this long if it wasn’t with you.”

“So you wouldn’t have done this with Luke?”

Michael grimaces. “God, no. Oh my god, no, why would you say that?”

“I don’t know Mike, you seemed pretty close, at some point,” Calum says, but he’s definitely teasing, so Michael laughs along with him.

“Of course I wouldn’t have,” he assures. “It’s only you. It’s always been you, and I think it might always be you, too.”

Calum’s breath stutters, and he bites down on his lower lip for a second before letting it go, a smile breaking out on his face. “Those are big words for someone who didn’t know they were feeling anything five minutes ago.”

“I don’t think I didn’t know. I think I just didn’t know what it all meant.” It’s probably the most sense he’s made all day. “But it’s you, so this has to be right. I want to do everything with you, and if you’ll have me, then I’ll _be_ with you. Like we’re meant to be.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do. I really do.”

“So, is that it, then? Are we together now, is that–”

Before Calum has the time to ramble too much again, Michael surges forward to smack his lips against Calum’s, effectively shutting him up. It’s Calum’s turn to sigh against his mouth, hands leaving Michael’s as his arms loop around Michael’s neck, holding him close.

Michael lets it last as long as Calum wants it to, taking the time to appreciate it as someone who’s more than Calum’s best friend and occasional fuck buddy. Which, that sounds wrong, now, that it’s what he ever was. But this, this feels fucking phenomenal, the blood in his veins swimming swiftly as his heart beats joyfully, spreading happiness and love and–

Shit. It’s love. It’s real love, the kind he’s been looking for when it’s been right there in front of him since the beginning, and knowing it’s there while Calum is kissing and holding him and possibly getting ready to do more again is the safest he’s felt in a while.

“Mike,” Calum mumbles against his lips, not fully breaking the kiss. “That’s a yes, right? Tell me it’s a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, _dumbass_ ,” Michael parrots, making the both of them chuckle into each other’s mouth. “I’d be pressed to say no. My god, I can’t believe you look like that and you’ve been hiding it from me, fucking hell. I can’t believe I get to keep that to myself now. Among other things, of course.”

“Yes, you only want me for my toned body and my cool tattoos.”

“You got me.”

They both let out a happy laugh through this mess of a kiss, and it’s getting heated again but it’s full of love, too, and fuck, Michael might just be in love with his best friend and that might be the best feeling ever.

“So,” Calum asks, pulling back for a bit. “Can we get on with what we were doing?”

“What do you think I’m kissing you for right now?” Michael grumbles, getting impatient, but he’s still smiling and he doesn’t think he’s ever going to stop. “Come on then, we have somewhere to be tonight and I might want you to be at your best before then because you told me you love me, and I want you to show me with your hands. And your mouth. And everything else. Think you can do that for me?” 

“Fucking hell, yeah. Do we really have to go out, though? Luke and Ashton can go without us. We could take our time.”

“Not that that’s not a great plan, but–”

“I don’t even have a good shirt, anyway,” Calum says, and Michael groans. He’d totally forgotten about that.

“Can we not talk about your stupid shirt? Cause, I swear, annoyed you is kind of hot but he’s really fucking dense, too, and I want to slap him across the face more than I want to get him in bed,” he says, trying to sound stern, but Calum is trying not to laugh, and that gets to him because it’s adorable and Michael can’t resist this Calum. Nor any other Calum, but that one might just be his Achilles heel.

“Fine,” Calum agrees. “I’ll get Luke to lend me a shirt or something. He always packs too much pretty shit, anyway.”

“I thought you didn’t want to go out?”

“Well, that’s true. But that would be a shame to not go out and have fun together,” Calum says. Michael starts agreeing, but Calum shuts him up quickly, leaning in to whisper hoarsely into his ear. “And I’d get to hold you against me and show everyone in this club that you’re mine.”

That sends a jolt of electricity down Michael’s spine to his toes, curling on the carpet, and the word settles in his heart nicely as Calum brings his mouth back on his.

This is all he needs. In this random hotel somewhere in the world, and everywhere else he’ll ever go next, there is nothing else that matters. It’s just Calum. It’s Calum, wrapped around his body and seeping into his veins with all the love he’s carrying for Michael. It’s Calum, whispering ‘ _mine_ ’ like a promise against his lips in between breathy kisses.

It’s Calum, and it’s Michael, and it’s the two of them sharing every ounce of each other the way they’ve shared a stage and a lifetime together, and that, Michael believes, is everything he could have dreamed of, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated :)  
> also i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
